


Angels and Tea

by bakaaadesuu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakaaadesuu/pseuds/bakaaadesuu
Summary: SHORT WATARU AND EICHI NONSENSE★Eichi asks Wataru about angels.★
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Angels and Tea

"What do think Angels look like, Wataru?"

 _'Like you.'_ Wataru wanted to say but bites his tongue. The cool breeze of the afternoon gently blows against their skin and Wataru is unable to recall a time where Eichi has ever looked this good.

That is saying something because his Emperor always looked breathtaking, but something about today was different.

Maybe it was the sunlight against his smooth skin that radiates with a heavenly light or perhaps the way his smile softens the usually cold look in those pale blue eyes.

It was stunning to see wisps of Eichi's delightfully blond hair brush against the delicate features of his face before those pretty, slender fingers make their way up to gingerly move the strands away from the spots they tickled.

Wataru feels the moment when the soft, pink hue spills across his own cheeks, peeking out from behind baby blue bangs. His eyes drink their fill and for a brief moment all he hears in head is _Eichi Eichi Eichi._

"Wataru? Wataru?" The low, sweet voice calls and Wataru snaps out of the spell Eichi wasn't aware he'd cast.

"Forgive me, Beloved Emperor. Certainly a minx had thralled my will momentarily! ★ Alas! I have come to you!" Wataru's voice booms, echoing throughout the greenhouse and Eichi swears he hears the fluttering of bells accompanying it.

There is a twitch in his chest, one of affection rather than the usual pain, and it's Eichi's turn to flush as his eyes are wide and locked on Wataru's.

"A-ah? Have you? Then have you discovered the answer? For what angels look like?" Eichi swallows, leaning in slightly for any attempt to be closer from where he sits across the table from Wataru.

"Dearest Eichi..." He starts, and Eichi swears his heart stops. "...I know not the appearance of heaven's guardians, however, should I uncover the answer, you will be the first to know. I swear it."

"I think..." Eichi begins, "...that every moment in your presence brings me closer to meeting one..." He laughs breathlessly, fingers brushing through his own hair.

"My Wataru...tea, please." It was a simple request, given in the most adoring tone and Wataru is on his feet immediately, giving a bow.

"Anything for you, My Emperor."

**Author's Note:**

> This is short because I was in a bad mood and just wanted to write something and this is all I could manage.


End file.
